Winter Is Coming And So Is Sans
by theofficialgrape
Summary: You and your sister both are new and town, which means you have a lot to learn! When you bump into a pair of brothers who call themselves Papyrus and Sans they take it upon themselves to show you around. Also you are going to be starting a new school, so you suppose you could use all the friends you can get. A love story. [There are curse words] [HUMAN AU]
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

_Notes: Y/E/C- Your eye color_

 _Y/H/C- Your hair color_

 _Y/N- Your name_

 _Y/S/C- Your skin color_

 _etc..._

This is a story about romance, adventure, enclosed spaces, drama… and pie. Like all great stories begin, this one will also.. Long long ago, in a far away kingdom- *sigh* uh ok maybe not, since these occurrences started taking place two months ago, and it happened in an urban city, no one particularly cares about naming, so don't think they will. The leaves already started falling off their trees, littering the grounds, the wind was chilly and thanksgiving was just around the corner. You just moved into town with your older sister, whose name is Audrey. She was pretty much like any other sibling, she always was pulling your leg, and wearing your clothes without your permission.

Your parents died a few years ago in a fire, burning your house and possessions along with them. Your parents didn't leave much but they left enough for you and your sister to buy your own apartment and get started. Your sister worked at a clinic down the street, which was convenient since you didn't have a car. You also had a job at a restaurant called Grillby's, which wasn't that far away either.

Of course one of the worst things about moving is that you have to start at a new school. You are a senior and you intend on making this school year the best one yet.. Even if you don't have friends yet… ha ha.

"This is where we are going to be living?" You say, unenthusiasm dripping from your tongue as you carry in a box, labeled "y/n Stuff". "Come on y/n, it's not soooo bad, it can become a home, it will be nice once we decorate and unpack, you just wait! I'll even let you pick out your room first." Your sister was a nice person, always wanting to help, she has y/h/c hair like you did, only hers was much shorter in comparison to your longer mane. She was wearing work clothes and was holding a box of kitchen supplies

.

"Deal. I'm sorry I have kind of been a debby downer Aud, it's just this move is stressing me out. I appreciate all you have been doing for me. Honestly." She puts the box down and walks over putting a hand on your shoulder then lifting it to rustle your hair, you shrug and hide a smile as you paddle down the narrow hallway, the brown floor creaking underneath your feet.

The hallway walls were pale blue, with a few embellishments here and there. You looked through the house, there were two bedrooms which were practically identical, except one had a balcony and the other one had a fantastic view of the ally, yay. You open the door to the balcony room and put your box down, maybe with some black paint, you can get used to this.

"y/n come out here and help me bring in the rest of the boxes!" You turn around and head back out into the kitchen. It had four white walls and tiled floors, nothing special. Your sister already brought in an impressive amount of boxes which makes you feel guilty considering you didn't really help at all yet. The kitchen leads into an average sized living room with big windows, which lets in natural sunlight in the morning. You head outside to help your sister bring the rest of the boxes in, the furniture was to be brought in later.

The house was practically unpack and set up by the time dawn broke, you and your sister have been non stop buzzing around bringing things in and cleaning. You both agreed on buying some paint later after you both got some sleep, then you would unpack your individual rooms. It was late, or early, but you and your sister worked together putting your plates and bowls into cupboard. "Hey y/n?" Your sister lifts up a few plates, handing them to you, you accept them and hold them, lifting to put them in the counter "Yeah sis?" She looked tired, bags developed under her eyes. "School starts monday, so I suggest after this we get some sleep, then first thing when we wake up we get some food and then get some paint. You nod "Sounds good, I'm beat." You both finish putting the dishes away and then both go off into your separate rooms, all the furniture is already moved in, unlike the boxes which were still packed.

"WAKE UP LAZY BUTTTTT" Your sister energetic voice booms over you, making you physically cringed at her stamina, what even is she. "fife more minfutes." You mumble, turning over and getting comfortable. "Nooo, we need to go shopping and get what we need to finish up around here." "Your bubbliness is suffocating me, let's not and say we did?" You sit up slightly and groan as your sister pulls on your hand, literally dragging you out of bed. "You are literally the laziest person I have ever met, I don't even want to try to comprehend how you maintain a job." She smirks.

You get up and walk over to your closet, not even caring if your sister is still here, you tug off your shirt and switch it for a black one and put on some jeans, then some white converse, throwing on your green coat and putting gloves in your pocket. You go to the bathroom, realizing your sister has disappeared off to somewhere. You use the toilet and wash your hands, brushing your teeth and brush your long red hair. You and your sister both inherited your hair from your mother, unfortunately, while you got your father's eye color and your sister got your mother's eyes, which were a dazzling in your opinion.

You quickly put on some dark eye makeup and lip balm, smiling to yourself, and grab your bag, rushing into the kitchen as your sister hands you a bagel with cream cheese and together you both walk out the door.

You and your sister walk side by side, it was cold, luckily you have your warm gloves and jacket. Your sister looks just as warm, she nibbles on her bagel delicately, while you put her to shame and eat it hungrily. Your sister laughs "You have a little-" She smiles, wiping your cheek in such a motherly way, your heart aches a little. "Thanks.." You adjust your bag. "I'm kind of nervous going to school, but at the same time, I really want to make some friends already." "I know what you mean, I have been single for almost 2 years." You blink at her, you never thought your sister would be saying what you think she was saying. "Audrey, you want a boyfriend?" She nods "I want someone to hold my hand and watch movies with me. y/n, don't act like you don't want someone to be with, I mean come on! You have to get over Connor at some point!" Here we go again.

Connor is your douchbag of an ex-boyfriend. You didn't break up on great turns, you sort of threw your hair dryer at him, and chased him with a broom once you found him sleeping with another woman. Scum of the year. you hadn't quite told my sister about all that.. Only that you both stopped seeing each other. Seeing that you haven't made any advances on anybody, she thinks you are not over him. "You know what, I am gonna get someone, I am over Connor, honestly." You roll your eyes. Your sister looks at you "I am just messing with you, but if we are being honest, I do want to see you happy." Your heart melts. "I wanna see you happy too Audrey."

You guys round the corner and you literally yelp when you run nose to nose into someone, dropping your bag. "HEY-" Your sister yells, running into a tall man, you don't get a good look at him, because you are almost kissing some stranger, the fuck. You back up and flush, mumbling your apologies, meanwhile the other person does also. You look him up and down, he was short like you, with dark brown hair and paired with blue eyes so blue you can get lost in them, he had adorable freckles. You don't even realizes he is talking till your sister nudges you. "Uh…" you look at your sister and the strangers unsure what to do.

"Hey, sorry didna' mean to run into ya like that. Me and my brother were just into a heated argument about which He-man episode was the best and we didn't see you there."you hear the tall man yell over at you two "THE ORIGINS OF SKELATOR!" The short guy rolls his eyes at this. The fella was wearing a puffy blue coat, and pajama slippers, you snort, and cover your mouth in embarrassment, he just smirked. What a smug piece of shit. You regain your composure, stepping away. "We were distracted to, it's not _all_ your fault."

He drops down and picks up your bag, you could have sworn you saw him drop something in it, but it all happened so fast you aren't even sure anymore. "Here ya go" He hands you the bag and gives you a wink, and you instantly hate how your face starts heating up. Who does he think he is? With his deep voice and dimples...

"I AM SO SORRY MAM' I CANNOT BELIEVE I WOULD BE SO UNATTENTIVE OF MY SURROUNDINGS AND BUMP INTO YOU LIKE THAT" You look over at the tall man, with the big voice, he seemed genuinely sorry, he was blushing and using his hands as he talk, trying to really apologize. Your sister was giggling.. was she blushing also? "No no it's fine, it was my fault, me and my sister were just on our way to the shop." The man was lanky, with a slight build, he has light brown hair and hazel eyes. They were both attractive you realize, you shake your head, you just met them.. Well if literally running into them counts as meeting someone.

Your sister was babbling on about something else. You turn your attention over to the boy in the blue coat again. He must be around your age, with his build… nOT THAT YOU WERE LOOKING OR ANYTHING. "The names Sans, if you were wondering." Sans, okay then. You offer your name curtly, surprised when he gives you the biggest grin ever. "That's a cute name.." He repeats it, still smiling.

You smile at him slightly and look at your sister. "You see we are new here, just moved in yesterday, so we are still getting the hang of where everything is." the tall man lite up. "ME AND MY BROTHER CAN SHOW YOU AROUND, WE DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH PLANNED OTHER THAN BREATHING!" You and Sans share a look. Your sister shifts "That would be perfect! I didn't quite get your name, mine is Audrey." The tall man posed, you aren't really sure if he is aware he is doing it. "I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he grins and moves to stand beside your sister, They then start walking ahead, leaving you and Sans confused.

"So I uh, guess we are now going to shop together." You say looking at Sans, he smiles "Yeah, Papyrus is always one to help, he is really the coolest." You both start walking so you don't get left behind. "It's nice to see her talk to someone as energetic as she is, I can never keep up." Sans's eyes lite up. "Agreed. I feel the same way when it is just me and Papyrus. You hear Papyrus laugh along with your sister, "NYE HE HE HE."

You both walk the rest the way to the store talking about your favorite bands and singers, exchanging opinions of today's new trends. You were really starting to like this kid, you gave yourself a pat on the back. You were proud that you already made a new friend. You were also sure you would be seeing more of him, seeing how his brother and your sister were hitting it off.

"So tell me, why did your parents feel the need to name you both after fonts?"

 **Hello! This is my first time writing on , sorry if this is trash.**

 **I really wanted to do a human au so I decided I was gonna make this. Please respond and comment it helps a lot and gives me _DETERMINATION_. Favorite and follow if you did enjoy and would want to see where this goes, I plan on making this have quite a lot of chapters so look forward to that. Really insecure about this but I want to contribute to the fandom! ANYWAY thank a bunch! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bone Appetite

You both were walking down the street, your siblings ahead of you chatting. The leaves crunching under your feet, that had to be your favorite part of Autumn. It was brisk and windy out. You and Sans have been talking in depth, and you managed to get on the topic of family, turns out both of you have a story for that...

"You see, Papyrus and I, have been on our own for a long time, we have been there for each other through thick and thin. Our mother abandoned us after she gave birth to me, and then our father raised us, he still comes around once in awhile, but usually he is off doing his own thing, whatever, he is kind of a free spirit. He was a funny guy." Sans seems so calm about this, he is straight to the point. How can he be so comfortable sharing these thoughts with you? He barely knows you. It warms your heart nonetheless. "Your brother supports you then?" You don't mean to pry, you just want to understand him better. "Financially. Our house is paid off, thanks to our father, but other bills and food is because of Papyrus's hard work. He's a teacher, ya know. He enjoys it though, and that's important, not many people do enjoy that stuff." You process the information given to you. "My sister and I live on our own, our parents died in a fire a few years ago, we don't really talk about it. I can relate, it's not easy, but family is pretty much the most important thing anymore." Sans nods at your word in agreement. "I agree, sometime I feel like I am the one taking care of Papyrus, but I suppose that's just because we balance each other out, ya know? Idk it's silly, but yeah, family is important." You smile at him, he smiles back.

The wind was starting to get rough, whipping at your hair. You both look ahead of you, seeing your sister and Papyrus walk into a store. "I guess this is it." Says Sans. You exhale. "About time." You tease, "You walk as slow as a skeleton!" Sans grins and races you to the shop. Surprisingly, as short as his legs are, he is fast.

"Gonna have to try harder if you want to beat me buddo."

..

After a long day of running into new friends, A LOT OF TALKING, and choosing and buying paint, you are all beat. Papyrus suggest that Audrey and you go back to his place for dinner, since your place still has yet to have the kitchen put together. "That would be lovely." Your sister looks at you and you nod your approval.

"I AM AN EXPERT AT LEADING, FOLLOW ME TO OUR ABODE." Papyrus holds a bag, it has two paint cans, your sister holds one, and you hold one. Sans... well he is holding your purse. A plus for effort.

You all walk together down a few blocks to their house, it was different. It has a nice shed and well.. A pirate flag with the cross and bones displayed out front. "It's supposed to be ironic." Sans says, acknowledging your staring. "Our last name is Bones, so we put it up to be humerous." He gives you a wink and you nearly choke, you weren't ready for that pun. " _You. Did. Not. Jus-_ " You start. " **Oh. Yes. I. Did.** " He smirks at you, you try to hide your smile, you always had a soft spot for guys that were funny. Or Humerous... ha ha.. you aren't funny.

"Let's just get inside before we freeze."You say. You all enter the house. It was a two story house and when you open the door you are greeted by a warm living room, it had blue carpeting and a green sofa. There was also an entryway that leads into the kitchen you presume, and also you can see stairs, that must lead to the upstairs. The living room looked normal from what you can see.

Papyrus puts the paint down on the floor, you all follow suit, putting your things on the floor. You all take off your coats, except Sans, who says he likes to wear it, he was feeling cold. Whatever floats his boat. "Y/N I'M ABOUT TO START DINNER, WOULD YOU CARE TO HELP?" You internally cringe, you were terrible at cooking, but he invited you into his house, it was the least you could do. "Sure, I'll be right in." You look at your sister who was already going to sit down on the couch. Sans sat down beside her, taking the remote. "Not much on, except for those creepy game shows with that robot.." Sans flips through the channels. Audrey perks up, "I don't mind. I like those shows anyway." You smile at them, giving a thumbs up to them, then go to help Papyrus with dinner.

You walk in and your attention is drawn to the sink, which was up really high on a counter, almost touching the ceiling. "Why is the.." You are in awe. Papyrus appears behind you instantly, leaving the stove, "WHY YES, BASK IN ALL ITS SINK GLORY. I PUT IT UP THERE MYSELF. NO ONE SHALL HAVE A HIGHER SINK THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He puts his hand on his hips and grins, you just smile and laugh silently to yourself, this guy is comedic gold. You can appreciate it. The pasta in the pot was starting to boil violently, you poke Papyrus, "HUH?" You then point to the pot, he gasps and runs over to stir it. He asks you to grab the sauce and some spices, you go to get the spices first. Assuming they are in the cabinet labeled "SPICE" you walk over. There you find all different spices in jars and containers fashioned to look like different members of The Spice Girls. You have a subtle hunch Sans was behind this. You shake your head. You then head to the pantry, locating a jar of sauce, then bring it back to Papyrus.

"THANK YOU!" He turns off the stoves and puts all the food together, humming the theme to Pokemon. "BEHOLD! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI, NYE HE HE HE"

You look at the food, realizing just how hungry you actually are, your stomach growls, You and your sister haven't eaten since this morning, and it was only a bagel. "It looks delicious Papyrus. I'll go get the others, while you finish up." He nods and goes about setting the table. You walk into the living room

You find your sister and Sans engaged in a deep conversation.. "Sans I really hope you and Y/N get close, she needs a friend, and someone like you can really help her. I worry about her some times, I just feel like sometimes I can't connect with her on the levels one of her buddies could. Please don't feel pressured by me saying that at all either. She really is a great person, once you get to know her." Sans turns to look at Audrey. "Audrey, I have no intention of not pursuing this relationship. I know she is a great person, because the more I learn about her the more I wanna keep knowing about her.." His voice is really soft, and deep. Your heart skips a beat when he talks about you, your chest feels so warm you might explode…

You decide to interrupt now. "Hey you two, time for dinner, it's in the kitchen. Papyrus made spaghetti!" You smile. "When doesn't he make spaghetti." Sans jokes. Your sister stands up and gives Sans a pat on the shoulder, then goes into the kitchen. Sans gets up and walks over to you, your stomach does a back flip. He takes your hand delicately, as if it would break with his touch, his eyes are burning holes into you, full of intensity. He is silent.. Where is this all coming from?

Just like that he is gone, leaving to go into the kitchen. You take deep breaths, calming yourself. You can't let yourself get worked up over him, so what if he has the most beautiful eyes.. or is really funny.. or touches you softer than anyone else has.. You try to push it aside as you turn around and walk into the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated. You take a seat, Audrey to one side of you, Sans to the other, and Papyrus across from you. The food was laid out on the table for self-serving. You all fill your plates. Papyrus and Audrey start to talk about work and what they do on their free time. You reach for your glass of water but are distracted when you see Sans pick up a ketchup bottle and literally squirt it into his mouth. Okay. Ew. But hey, whatever floats your boat, I mean it's your life. But still... Ketchup?

"Did you really just-" You start, "Yup." He finishes and drinks more of it. He then puts it down and grabs his fork, looking at you all. Challenging you to say something, a smirk on his gorgeous lips. Your palms getting sweaty. Oh boy are you a goner.

" _Bone appetite._ "

….

 **Second Chapter** _ **COMPLETED.**_

 **I am sooo happy with this chapter, I think I did much better! Don't you? Sorry they aren't very long, but they could be worse, aye? There will be more, since it's Thanksgiving weekend I can't make any promises, but There will definitely be a new update before Monday night. 11/30/15. Thanks for reading, as always please leave a favorite or a follow, or both. Don't forget to comment or whatever you do. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

Chapter 3:

The dinner was fantastic, considering you haven't had a home cooked meal in what feels like ages. You even offered to help clean up the dishes after dinner with Sans, while Papyrus and Audrey talk in the other room. You smile to yourself, who knew Papyrus was such a charmer, he and your sister sure were getting close… Speaking of getting close, Sans was a few inches away from you drying dishes as you washed them. You have only known him for a day, but being around him is already so comforting. You look over at him, just as he looks at you. You both lock eyes, his beautiful blue orbs looking into yours shamelessly, making your skin grow hot. You gulp and look away.

He chuckles and you are aflame. You finish washing the last dish, handing it to him, biting the inside of your cheek. You wash your hands, drying them on your jeans. You hear the front door open and close. You turn and go over to the entrance to the kitchen to see who left when he calls to you. "Y/N." You look over your shoulder, sucking in your breath seeing him, he was right behind you, and oh boy was his body warmth appealing. "I think my brother just left with Audrey, he must want to walk her home alone." That means you are alone. "That means we are alone." He is reading your thoughts. "They must trust us.." You say. "Or they just want to **jump each others bones.**

You choke, but don't say anything as you make your way to the living room, Sans following behind you. "Y/N, do ya want me to walking ya home? It's getting pretty dark out there, buddo." You were about to say no when your gaze looks out the window, he was right, it was pretty dark out there…"That would be smart, thanks Sans." He smiles at you and then goes to pick up your bag for you, Papyrus and Audrey took the paint with them. Good.

You then slip on your jacket, brushing your hair over your shoulder. Opening the door you step outside into the crisp cool air, waiting for Sans. He follows you, turning the lights off by the door and locking it. He turns to you, a twinkle in his eyes, making you wonder what he is thinking. You squint, unsure. The streetlights flicker ominously. You take a few steps, Sans easily following suit, his pace matching you, his shoulder brushing against yours ever so often, your stomach doing flips each time. You know by the way he was presenting himself that he knows what he does to you.. Do you do that to him?

You walk a few blocks, getting closer to your apartment, you walk past the park, and you gasp. You never saw it before, but it was breathtaking, The trees were an array of fall, painting the scenery with reds, yellows, browns, and oranges. The park looked empty, the moon illuminating the leaves on the ground, the large fountain in the middle sparkling under the moonlight. Sans slips his hand into yours and starts to lead you in. Your throat closes up.

"S-Sans, why are we going in? I t-though you w-were taking me home." You are unnerved by his sudden hand holding yours. The secretive twinkle in his eyes was back. He is guiding you to the fountain, you look at it and then at him. He looks at you waiting for you to say something, you want to say something about how beautiful the fountain looks, you want to say something about how beautiful _**He**_ looks. Something about the fountain fills you with determination. He puts both his hands on your arm, coaxing you to sit down on the fountain seat with him, you do. He puts your bag on the ground beside both of you.

You look around. It was so quite beside the noise the fountain was making behind you, you look at Sans. He was looking at you with the softest look, you die. Twice. Oh dear, is he leaning in? You are leaning in too, your hand braced on the cold cement fountain seat between you, his hand covers yours, warming you to your soul. His lips are just a few inches away, you look into his eyes, his dark wondrous, curious blue eyes, he gaze electrifies you. You both connect.

His lips are on yours, devouring the air from your lungs and igniting your core. His hands cup your cheek, caressing you with a gentleness no man has ever touched you with. He slides closer, slipping his hand to the dip in your back, pulling you slightly closer to his warm inviting body. His other hand leaves your cheek, moving down to your neck, making you take in a breath. You heart was beating a tattoo into your chest. You can't think straight, all you want is for him to keep doing what he is doing and _never stop._

His lips leave your mouth, kissing your cheek swiftly and then your neck, trailing therefore a moment too long. A moan leaves your mouth, making your skin flush red, you suddenly feel so hot, so consumed by him you might faint. This was bliss. _Sans._ His lips are on yours again, his hands tangling softly in your hair, preventing you from pulling away, not like you were going to. He pulls back, his breath on your cheek, he kisses it again, and then your nose once, pulling back to look at you. "God, you are so beautiful. I have been wanting to do that all day.." You are breathless, he is breathless. "That was…." He smirks. "Wonderful? Fantastic? Amazing?" He offers. "Sexy." You look him, a burning desire beating in your chest, wanting to get your hands on him again. His eyes widen slightly and he leans in again, his hands on your cheeks. "That was only the beginning, but as much as I want to stay here and kiss ya, we need to get you home before they start to worry." You agree with him, standing up as his leans to pick up your bag from off the ground.

He grabs your hand and together you walk down the path, leaving the most romantic place you have ever seen. You made a new memory, one you will never forget. He is so warm, you lean into him as you walk, wrapping your arm around his waist as he slings his arm across your shoulders, warming you. You sigh happily, looking up at him. He looks down, smiling, dipping down to give you a long, slow kiss, taking his time to memorize the feel of you. His heart was beating fast, you could hear it. Did you do this to him? You almost swoon. You break the kiss. A blush on your cheeks and happy thoughts in your head you both walk back to your apartment. Enjoying one of best nights this year.

….

 **Sooooo… They kissed! Totally did not see that coming . This is short, because I am super tired and have a lot to do, I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoy. There is so much more to come! Next chapter the protagonist goes to school and we get to meet so many new characters, so look forward to that. Until next time =D**


End file.
